This invention relates to fluid dispensers and, in particular, to a collapsible, recoverable type fluid dispenser, incorporating a separate or replenishment system.
Heretofore, dispensers utilized to dispense fluids included the squeeze bottle type or those employing aerosol propellants or mechanical pumps for causing the work fluid to be dispensed from the container. In view of the public concern regarding the use of aerosol propellants, such a carbon dioxide or fluoro-carbons, e.g. freon, which when released into the atmosphere can actually cuase a reduction of the ozone layer surrounding the earth and thereby relatively increase the occurence of skin cancer, the use of such aerosol containers are undesirable. On the other hand, those containers employing mechanical pumps generally involve either complex components or mechanisms which "leak" or both. Further, the use of squeeze bottle mandate a pick-up and tilt of the bottle to initiate a dispensing of the fluid, when the bottles are less than full.